carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Margaret White
Margaret White is a Carrie character featured in the novel and all 3 film adaptions. She is the mother of Carrie White. 1976 Film Margaret was potrayed by Piper Laurie. In this film Margaret was shown to be very religious and very creepy. Her clothes and her hair was very witch-like and she had a very religious background. Margaret was very evil and she was very abusive to her daughter Carrie. She locks her in her closet and says to pray. She also is very mad when Carrie is asked to go to the prom and tells her to not go and Carrie throws her on the bed. Margaret first discovers Carrie's powers when she slams all the windows shut trapping her in and Carrie tells her she is going to the prom. Margaret then tells Carrie after the Prom Massacre at home that she was raped by Ralph. She then stabs Carrie in the back. Margaret then makes an smile as she follows Carrie downstairs ready to stab her again. Before she has the chance Carrie sends a knife pinning her hand into the wall. She then screams in pain and then Carrie crucifies Margaret. Margaret after letting out creepy, painful screams dies. 2002 Film Margaret in this verison is potrayed by Patricia Clarkson. This Margaret was much calmer than the original but still abusive to Carrie. When she gets the call that Carrie had her period she slaps Carrie at home and drags her into the closet. She then throws tea at Carrie's face when she says she is invited to prom and Carrie first shows her power by slamming a door in front of her. Margaret calls her a witch. While Carrie is putting on her make-up Margaret tells her to not go but Carrie slides her mother across and out of the room and slams the door. Margaret is seen glaring behind the bushes when she sees Carrie going with Tommy in a limo. Margaret is seen with her head down in the house while looking at a cross on the wall. When Carrie comes home not knowing what happened Margaret attempts to drown her. Carrie then stops her heart like the book killing her in self-defence. 2013 Film Margaret in this verison was potrayed by Julianne Moore. In this verison she was very similar to Piper's verison. She was very crazy and''' very '''abusive to Carrie. She locks her in the closet and scrapes her arms with her nails until she bleeds. She wanted to protect Carrie and not let her go out into the real world. She kept Carrie in and never wanted her to go out. When Carrie is talking to her mother about how the stuff she says isn't in the bible Margaret slams the bible in her face, causing her to fall. She then stalks her downstairs. When Carrie goes out to look for dresses and comes home late Margaret gets furious and says she worried about her and was wondering where she was. When Carrie tells Margaret that she's been asked to Prom she says no. Carrie then reveals her powers to Margaret picking her up and lifting house-hold objects into the air. She then says she thought that Carrie was cancer, and Carrie says it's awful. She then throws Margaret softly on the ground as Margaret mourns. She looks at Carrie when she is cutting and making her prom dress, but quickly looks away when Carrie glances back at her. When Margaret worries and gets very upset she begins to tempt Carrie to not go to the prom and to burn the dress with her. After following Carrie downstairs and trying to tempt her not to go Carrie grabs her mother with her TK. After Margaret says a few more words Carrie throws her in the closet, locking the door. She then burns the lock, so Margaret can't escape. Carrie then leaves to go to the prom. While Carrie is at prom Margaret slams her arm out of the crack (That was made earlier when Carrie cracked it with Telekenises). She has blood all over her arms from forcing it onto the door. She then bangs her head rapidly and eventually gets out. In a deleted scene, Margaret grabs a knife and most likely washes the blood of her hands. When Carrie gets home destroying the prom and Chris and Billy she walks upstairs and calls for Margaret. Margaret then passes by the hallway, without Carrie noticing. When Carrie hugs her Mom, she says to kneel down and they talk about how she was raped. After Margaret talks more to Carrie she pulls out a knife smiling and stabs Carrie hardly on her shoulder. She then manages to slash Carrie's arm and then right as she is about to stab Carrie in the face, Carrie lifts her up. After Carrie lifts her up, she says she's sorry and then Margaret shouts Carrie. Carrie then stabs Margaret with her TK with house-hold objects crucifing her. Margaret then gasps air-less and dies in Carrie's arms. She then gets crushed with Carrie as the house gets crushed and sunk to the ground. 1146139-carrie.jpg carrie876.jpg patriciaclarkson.jpg 1354023706_306745_292906040828853_1406865967_n.jpg Mrs._Margaret_White.jpg Carrie-2013.jpg images1111.jpg images1112.jpg images1113.jpg Carrie_&_Margaret_White.jpg carrie876.jpg hqdefault.jpg